Hedge trimmers are known in which a first blade has a plurality of teeth each having a broadened end portion. The broadest point of the end portion is defined by the juncture points of a first and second guide edge with, respectively, a first and second catching edge. Specifically, each guide edge extends outwardly from the juncture point while each catching edge extends inwardly therefrom. This broadening decreases the gap between teeth and therefore the probability that the operators fingers may be caught in the hedge trimmer. However, the safety factor of these hedge trimmers is still insufficient. In the known hedge trimmers, the blade having the teeth with the broadened and portion is stationary.